The present invention relates to a device for the generation of an electric pulse corresponding to the occurrence in time of an at least approximately periodic event, comprising at least one sensor responding to the occurence of the event, which will feed a sequence of electric signals to an evaluation unit which in turn comprises a recognition circuit for delivering a stable recognition signal uncontaminated by noise upon arrival of the sensor signals; the occurence of the recognition signal will trigger a gate circuit whose output will furnish the pulse corresponding to the occurence of the periodic event.
Such devices are intended for evaluating the sequence of electric signals delivered by the sensor on the occurrence of the event in such a way as to permit the determination of a trigger point corresponding to the occurence of the event in time, which for further processing is taken to define the point in time of the occurrence of the event. Depending on the type of the characteristic event as well as on various external influences on the overall measuring set-up, the sequence of sensor signals is characterized by a particular amplitude distribution over time.